


Itch to Scratch

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Strung high off of adrenaline, Noctis finds his Shield to help take care of his problem. One shot.





	Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next story in my AC Festival collection. Please enjoy!

* * *

His back  _aches_ , the way it’s rubbing against the terra cotta wall causes pain to flare through his body. But it’s a pain he loves, the sounds he normally would be making muted by his own fist in his mouth. Noctis bites down on his hand harder, legs squeezing tight around the waist that’s holding him up, while a large girthy cock drives hard into his body.

“Wish I could hear you moan…” The low rumble of his Shield’s voice rings in his ear, as he tries to push down when he feels his powerful lover thrust up. “Ah, ah. I’m the one controlling the shots right now, Prince.” Gladio reminds him, the control he tries to maintain slowly disappearing as he takes his hand out of his mouth, and bites down on the meaty portion of Gladio’s shoulder. “Heh… Bite me a little harder. You know I can take it.”

Noctis groans, teeth sinking further into the taut flesh, hands going to the bulging muscles that are keeping him elevated off the ground as Gladio’s thick mass works his hole with more rough thrusts. His eyes close tight, as he feels pleasure spreading throughout his body, the tip of Gladio’s cock finding  _that_  spot deep inside of him, his mouth popping off of his shoulder as a low, keening moan leaves his throat at the exact moment the crowd cheers down below at someone taking another walk of bravery across the center of town.

“What was that, Prince?” The tone of Gladio’s voice - deep, rich, and full of licentiousness - it goes straight to his own cock, as he tries to answer him with coherent words. But, all he can do is hang on tight to his biceps, the man stronger than anyone he knows, his own bawdy moans beginning to increase as more cheers sound, drowning him out. The thrusts begin to slow down, turning into shallow thrusts, as his Shield teases him, knowing how much he hates being slowed down in the throes of passion. “If you don’t answer, I’ll put you back down, and we’ll go find Iggy and Prompto.”

Whining low, he shakes his head, trying to find the resources in his mind to regain his speech. After being pummeled by Gladio’s cock, which is still stretching his inner walls even as his hips stay still, he gives up and groans in frustration. Maybe it’s the sweltering heat, that there seems to be no break from no matter the time of day, or if in the shade or being blasted by the rays of the sun. He tries to push down, but one hand that was on the wall by his shoulder finds its way to his hip, preventing him from doing much of anything, Gladio’s strength a force to be reckoned with.

One hard thrust of Gladio’s hips pushes him up higher against the wall, his head knocking against it from the unexpected thrust. “That help you, Prince?” Gladio teases, a smug smile on his face, the man clearly aware of how he affects him - or rather, the way his cock seems to make everything inside of him shut down, only being able to focus on the pleasure that comes because of what his Shield does to his body.

After a long afternoon of tracking MTs, trying to get their cores to get more medallions to win more prizes, Noctis had had the urge for a quick fuck. But he never dreamed that Gladio would have been such a willing participant, as he usually has to beg the man to sleep with him. Or, it feels that way, but the more he thinks about it, the more he slowly begins to realize that Gladio enjoys that chase, so he’s just playing into his hands. But it didn’t matter, because after all the heart stopping moments he’d faced while trying to get those cores, the adrenaline in his system needed to be fixed somehow. And the first person he went to had been his Shield, who had taken one look at him, and had grabbed his hand, the two of them running through the streets of Lestallum together, trying to get away from the crowd so that they could engage in the kind of play that Noctis thrives on after having so many successful kills.

“More…” He moans, rolling his hips down, anchoring his arms on top of Gladio’s shoulders, as he lifts himself back up, then sinks back down onto his cock. “G-Give me more, Gladio…” His lips return to the man’s neck, biting down on his clavicle. When he hears the man growl low, he detaches his lips from the side of his neck, and moans near his ear. “I want to feel more of your  _cock_.”

His Shield obliges, the rough thrusts beginning again, almost as if they’d never stopped in the first place. His gasps and moans are covered by the festival, no one the wiser of what the two of them are doing up on this rooftop. He wishes he could hear the way his ass sounds slapping against Gladio’s thighs, as he’s dropped up and down on the man’s cock. His fingers curl tight against the back of his neck, pulling on the long hair, the animalistic noise that Gladio makes at the simple touch has his lower belly coiling tight.

“I knew you could do it,” Gladio speaks low against his ear, his meaty hand now touching Noctis’ cock, gliding up and down. The leather straps of his glove that run against his palm give added stimulation to Noctis’ already oversensitive cock. “You know I love hearing you beg for more.”

“Nnnngh…” His words drop again, as he submits himself to feeling the pleasure that Gladio keeps giving to him with each rough thrust of his hips. The way his cock slides against his inner walls, almost growing thicker as he clenches around him, the act completely involuntary. It’s as if his body is trying to push him out, but he doesn’t want that - he wants, no  _needs_  more of him, needs to feel that girthy cock penetrate and satisfy him in a way that no one else really can. “Glaaadiooooo…” He moans his name loud, bucking his hips into his hand, his cock beginning to strike against  _that_  spot inside of him again. “There….!” Another helpless moan leaves his throat, his entire body feeling like it’s on fire as the pleasure begins to build.

“Right….here?” Gladio thrusts again, another needy cry leaving Noctis’ throat in affirmation, a little louder than the noises of the festival, but they’re so high up, that he doubts anyone can hear them. “Mm….” He feels the stubble of his Shield’s beard against the side of his neck, as their bodies start to rock together faster.

He starts to hump the man’s hand, the burn to come coursing through his system at a rapid rate. Each thrust of Gladio’s hips pushes him closer and closer to an orgasm. He presses his cheek against Gladio’s, as he starts to moan in earnest. “Glad… Gladi… C-Come… C-Coming…” He moans against his ear, as every nerve in his body ignites, his orgasm rushing through him fast. He barely hears the sound of Gladio’s moans, concentrating solely on the way the rush of his release feels deep inside of his body. That feeling of becoming utterly undone by his Shield, the man sworn to protect him at all costs, giving him the best high that anyone could ask for makes him complete. He shakes hard, his body spasming through the aftershocks of his combined orgasm with Gladio, still softly whining in his throat.

Another cacophonous shout sounds from down below, the revelry sounding muted to Noctis. He rests his head against Gladio’s shoulder, panting as he is slow to regain his breath. He unlocks his ankles, and slides himself down Gladio’s body, his cock slipping out of him before doing so. He grunts, squeezing his ass tight before anything falls, yanking his pants up so that should anything spill, it can happen there instead of staining someone’s roof with the mess of their depravity. He looks up, and sees Gladio watching him, bringing a shy smile to his face. He stands up on his toes, and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thanks, Gladio.” He fixes his tunic, and helps to fix Gladio’s. “That was pretty much exactly what I needed.”

“I’m glad to serve you, Your Highness.” The smirk on his face makes Noctis’ cheeks burn. “And should you feel the need to release that kind of tension again, please do not hesitate to come and find me. I will drop whatever I am doing, and help assist you.” He leans down, and presses a kiss to the corner of Noctis’ mouth. His breath tickles the shell of his ear, eyes closing as he listens to Gladio. “I insist.”

“R-Right.” He nods, and watches as Gladio grabs onto the trellis, and makes his way back down to the festival. Feeling good, he uses his warp-strike to go to a different building, and carries on with his afternoon, a slight bounce in his step.

 


End file.
